Sakura's bday
by TornadoTori
Summary: Sakura's had a bad day and its her birthday! Oneshot! Sorry i suck at summary's


HI peoples! This is my first one shot. It's Sakura's b-day today and I'm celebrating it. YAY SAKURA!!!

Sakura trudged through the streets of Konoha. It had been a long day at the hospital and it was very tiring. She was sad because one of her older patient died, when she was out on lunch break. Tsunade told her it wasn't her fault but being Sakura she blamed herself. It brought back a memory when Sasuke left.

**Flashback three years ago**

**Sakura was walking around Konoha since she couldn't get any sleep. Something was bothering her and she thought she could walk it off. She just stopped and then suddenly turned on her heel. She ran the opposite direction. The crickets chirped as she ran past the shops and restaurants. The moon shined bright, but dark clouds soon stopped the light. Sakura stepped out of the woods and saw Sasuke. She eyed the blue pack on his back. Sasuke stopped and looked at the girl. **

"**What are you doing down here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?" He asked with no emotion in his voice. Sakura diverted eye contact and looked at the stone road.**

"**In order to leave the village, you have to take this road." Sasuke began walking again, going around Sakura.**

"**Go home and sleep." He demand, walking past her. As he passed her and walked a couple a inches away, a single tear slid down her pale cheek.**

"**Why?" She asked in a whisper. "Why won't you say anything to me? Why do you shut everyone out?" Sasuke kept walking and stayed silent. Sakura turned to face Sasuke's retreating back. **

"**Why don't you tell me anything?"**

"**Why do I have to tell you?" He snapped back stopping again. Tears were falling from her jade eyes as she completely turned around.**

"**I'm telling you that you meddle too much. Stop bothering me all time." Sakura turned her attention to the ground. Tears were streaming down her face, but she smiled.**

"**You always act like you hate me, Sasuke-kun." She looked up at him.**

"**Do you remember? When we became genin, the day the three-man teams were decided and we were alone at this very spot. You were angry at me, weren't you?"**

**Flashback **

"**See, he doesn't have any parents." Sasuke glared at her as she said this. " Being alone, he doesn't get yelled at by his parents." Leaves floated in the air as the wind blew. "That's why he's so unruly."**

"**Loneliness."**

"**Huh?"**

"**You can't compare it to how you feel after you scolded by your parents."**

"**Eh? What's wrong?"**

"**You are annoying." He said to her. Sakura's eyes went big. Sasuke walked away as Sakura stood there, alone.**

**End this Flashback back to the other one**

**Sakura gulped a little. She shut her eyes for a moment then reopened them. Sakura was smiling waiting for him to say something.**

"**I don't remember." He flat out said. Sakura was shocked and gasped. She once again looked down at her feet. The tears dropped forming wet spots on the stone walkway.**

"**That's right. That was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I," she closed her eyes and gave a half-hearted smile.**

"**and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…the four of us have done a lot of missions together. It was difficult and it was awful, but…But…even so…It was fun!" Sakura took one step and said, "I know what happened to your clan. But, with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy. No one…Neither you…nor me…"**

"**I know that." Sasuke spoke, grabbing Sakura's attention.**

"**I am different from you guys. I follow a different path than you guys. The four of us together…It's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. Despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. I live for that purpose. I can't be like you or Naruto.**

"**Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself! Sasuke-kun you told me being alone is painful! I know that very well. So much that it hurts. I have family and friends but, if you leave…for me…to me…it's the same thing as being alone!"**

"**From this point on new paths will start." Sakura took another step towards him.**

"**I… I love you more than anything! If you were by my side…I'll make sure you don't regret it. I'll make everything more enjoyable, and you'll be happy. I would do anything for you! That's why I beg you, please stay here! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why. Please stay here with me." The clouds shifted and the moonlight shone once more. "If that's not possible…please take me with you." Sasuke turned and faced Sakura.**

"**After all this…you're still annoying." Sakura gasped and felt ashamed.**

"**Don't go!" She ran after him. "If you go I will scream outloud and---" Sasuke flashed behind making her stop talking.**

"**Sakura…Thank you." Sakura looked ahead of her, surprised. A thump was heard against her skin. **

'**_Sasuke-…kun' _she landed on the ground with a thud. Sasuke left her on the bench were they first were alone together. Tears stained her pale skin as he left with possibly no return.**

**End FlashBack **

Sakura sighed. "Damn him." She muttered. Her stomach grumbled. All that running around in the hospital gives you a empty stomach. She felt sad and didn't feel like eating. Ino cancelled their lunch they were going to have with Hinata, TenTen, and Temari.

"She said she was sorry, but that is so unlike her." Sakura told herself as she slipped her key into the lock. It creaked open at the touch.

"I thought I locked it this morning." She couldn't feel any chakra though.

"Weird." Sakura laid down her bag and extra set of clothes and searched for the light. When she found it, she flipped it on.

"Huh? I paid the electricity bill didn't I?" She pondered for a while. She went to the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Aright now what's going...--" A pair of arms slithered around her waist, making her jump. "Here?" She squeaked not expecting for someone to be in her apartment. The figured was close to her neck, she could feel it's hot breath on her. Sakura know it had to be a boy, by the grip he had on her.

"Surprise." He whispered in her ear. The suddenly the lights flipped on and Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

"SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA-CHAN!!!" Sakura's eyes flew open as she saw everyone she knew clapping and whistling. Sakura turned around and looked at the unknown figure. She squealed and engulfed him in a hug.

"I can't believe it! You're back!" She laughed again snuggling into the boy's chest.

"Sasuke-kun you're back!" She looked up at him. His features changed, like his was a little more manly. (AN: forgive me I couldn't think of a word.)

"Yep and staying for good." He smirked giving Sakura the heebie-jeebies.

"Happy birthday…Sakura." He whispered and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She blushed and smiled.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me." She sang doing a little dance. Sasuke was actually happy to see home again and Sakura.

"Hey guys!" Sakura ran to her friends, dragging Sasuke with her.

"I'm glad you're back…Sasuke-kun."


End file.
